


Someday

by alexcat



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter calls Jack after the destruction of Icarus Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

SOMEDAY

“General O’Neill, sir, there’s a phone call for you,” his secretary announced on the intercom. 

“I’m not in.”

“I think you’ll want to take this one, sir.”

“Oh all right.” He reluctantly lifted the phone. 

“Sir? It’s me.” 

“Carter? I was worried.” 

“We made it back. It was touch and go. We lost the base and two 302s.”

“Damn! Who attacked?” 

“No idea, sir but my best guess would be the Lucian Alliance.”

“We never seem to run out of bad guys, do we, Carter?” 

“Not since the day we met, sir. Maybe someday though.”

“Someday sounds good to me.”

~end~


End file.
